


Where death doesn't do them part

by Myrtille



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, I'M SORRY I HAD FEELS OK, M/M, a bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrtille/pseuds/Myrtille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their last thoughts are for each other. <br/>Because dying means not seeing again your loved ones, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where death doesn't do them part

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by imaginyourotp.tumblr.com

Derek's last thought is for Stiles, of course.   
He's lying on the ground, covered in blood, in agonizing pain, feeling the wolfs bane rushing through his veins, a hunter standing on top of him with a wicked smile on his face, and all he can think of is where Stiles is. He hopes and prays to every existing god for the plan to have worked, for Stiles to be safe, to be spared all of this… He'll be devastated but alive, Derek thinks.   
Please, let him be alive.

As all his energy goes out of his body, he suddenly realizes what he's been trying so hard not to.   
  
_He's never gonna see him again_.  
  
 It hits him hard in the chest, adding to the already existing pain, crushing his bones, making the few parts of his body that had been spared by the hunters ache. He'll never be able to hold Stiles in his arms, to feel him against his skin, to hear his laugh, to smell his scent. He's gonna be separated from his mate. But it can't right? He found him, and he may have fought against it it didn't matter, Stiles is his mate and they can't be separated. **Not now and not ever**. Derek just refuses the idea, at least he tries to push it back because it can't be possible, he _has_ to see Stiles again, he has to, that's how it _works_ , that's how it's _supposed_ to be.

Tears are stronger than death. When his heart stops beating, two streams have already washed the blood covering Derek's face.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles swears between his teeth. Well, between the unbroken ones.  
He swears because the plan was maybe not as smart as he thought it was. The hunter standing in front of him, smiling at the boy tied up in a chair would be the proof of that. And to be perfectly honest, his ego is a little bit hurt too.  
He swears because it hurts like hell. Most of his ribs seem to be broken, his jaw definitely _is_ , the blood doesn't reach his hands or his feet anymore because of the ropes, and they must have injected something to him because he feels worse and worse, all hot and sweaty and he _might_ like hot and sweaty when a well-known werehottie is involved, but now it just feels like he has been poisoned.   
He swears because… well, he's smart, and he knows his body. He's read a lot about medicine and physiology, and he knows that, if not rescued in a few moments by Derek, he's not gonna make it.  
He swears because according to the plan, Derek should have been here hours ago, and if he's not then it means that something big is holding him back. And to keep Derek away from him, it has to be really big. _Letal_ big.  
He swears because the simple idea of his mate being wounded makes his whole body hurts even more, and he didn't think that was possible, and anyway he doesn't need that right now, thank you very much, to be tortured by someone else is already _a bit_ annoying, his mind doesn't have to add something to it.  
He swears because he is ashamed of the whine that escapes his mouth when the hunter punches him in the stomach with something definitely metallic. He can't breathe, he coughs a bit and his sides are on fire, he spits blood and tears are rolling on his bloody cheeks before he can stop it, and please please _please_ let Derek be okay, let him not find Stiles' broken body, if there's one god out there then please.  
He's begging and crying for his mate to be spared, for some miracle, and his words are barely marble because a broken jaw is not easy to use, but the hunter laughs in front of him, probably thinking that Stiles is begging for him to stop hitting.   
But all Stiles has in mind, before the pain and despair and broken mind, is Derek, standing there and staring at him, with this tiny grin that makes Stiles' heart jump in his chest, with his leather jacket that makes other parts of Stiles' body jump, and his smell of wood and dirt and wolf and love and _foreverness_ , because what they have is forever, it can never ends, and Stiles holds on to this, because it can't be how it goes, he can't _not_ see Derek again, that's not possible, how could that be, they're mates, they're not supposed to be separated. **Not now and not ever**.

When the knuckleduster of the hunter hits his face, Stiles' head twists and he doesn't even have the time to hear the loud crack made by his spine and vertebra when they break.

 

* * *

 

 

And then they're holding each other.

 

 Stiles' first thought is that he just had a bad dream, because he doesn't feel any pain and Derek is here. Derek's first thought is that he must turn crazy, because one second it smelled like death and wolfsbane and hunters, and the next Stiles' smell is surrounding him.

Then they open their eyes.  
They understand at the same time. Derek stills at the sight of Stiles' face covered in blood, at the whiteness surrounding them, at the silence that is almost touchable. He understands that he failed, that Stiles is dead, that he was only twenty and that he's not gonna have a full and amazing life with plenty of werebaby and that the Sheriff is gonna be devastated and Scott is gonna be furious at him.   
Stiles figures that there is maybe an heaven and they even might actually be in it, and oops if that means there is actually a god he might have some explanations to give for all the pranks and lying and masturbating and the underage sex, and then he sees Derek covered in blood, staring at him, shaking, traces of tears on his face, eyes wet again, and he can only guess the pain his mate has endured, and Derek is dead too and he doesn't deserve to be dead because he's an amazing human being.

There are reasons for them to feel angry and sad and guilty and all sorts of bad. But they're together. Holding each other, only a few seconds after they both thought they would be kept away from one another for ever, and if death hasn't separated them then nothing can, can it?

The tears are ones of relief. They are together. That's what Stiles whispers in Derek ears, when they hold as hard as they can, touching each other, mixing their tears, and that's what Derek answers while sobbing and sniffing him, trying to wash all the blood covering them both.

'We're together'

' _We're together_ '

 

 **Now and forever**.

 

 


End file.
